Rooftop Talks
by dsf42
Summary: Do best friends kiss each other on the lips?


**So this'll be my last post until I get settled in where I'm moving at. :) Hope you guys enjoy this small little oneshot!**

* * *

I came through the door, panting and expecting an empty rooftop. Instead, I found him sitting on the ledge, feet dangling a hundred feet off the ground, elbows on his legs, his hand imprinted on his cheek... and from my vantage point, a few feet away from him, he looked extremely bored.

I guess I'm to blame for his current lack of interest in our game. I was... sidetracked, if you could put it that way. Being famous and all, not that I'm bragging.

"Finally cared to show up, Tantei-kun?" he asked, his voice holding a tint of annoyance, "It would have been fine if it was some issue with the police..." he left off, turning his head to face me, glaring, "but did you seriously have to steal my fans?!" he exclaimed.

I sweatdropped, trying to appease the situation with a grin, "Well, you can't blame me, can you?" I unintentionally (really, I didn't mean to) smirked. I saw his mouth twitch, turning to stare back at the city, lights dancing all around Tokyo, creating a magical scene.

He harrumphed, eyes softening as he watched the glow of lights, sparkling little balls of fluorescent from the skyscraper we were on. His heist had ended about an hour ago, his search for Pandora finally over, I realized after seeing a small glint of _real_ happiness crack his mask as I entered the rooftop of the Suzuki Companies, "Just be thankful I actually waited for you." he pouted before breaking into a smile and turning back to me, Poker Face discarded, "I did it." he whispered, and for a moment I didn't see Kaitou KID, but a little boy with unruly hair holding a triumphant grin on his face, "I finally did it." Proving his point, he took out a small gem the size of my thumbnail from his coat pocket, all wrapped up in a silk cloth, "Pandora."

I quirked an eyebrow, "I thought it was supposed to be a huge doublet?" Though I knew of why the KID steals and the legend of Pandora, I knew nothing.. _personal_ about him. Though, there is some weird trust between the two of us, some kind of kinship between two similar people Fate had decided to play a trick on.

He chuckled, "It is a doublet, it's just small," and to prove his point, he said, "Look." holding up the tiny diamond to the full moon, enveloping it with an uncanny glow of silver light before the inner part glowed a deep scarlet the shape of a tear drop, incredibly small yet incredibly... incredible, "Amazing, huh?" he breathed, almost as if he was talking to someone else. He turned to me, "I would have probably found it easier if I also searched for small jewels instead of focusing on the big ones. This was a spur of the moment kind of heist... Just to spite the old geezer, Jirokichi." he stated, pocketing the gem back into his pocket instead of his usual trick of making things disappear with a puff of smoke, "The legend's been passed on for generations, no wonder the story's been altered from a small gem to a big one."

I nodded, walking over to where he was perched, "So is KID gonna be retiring now?" I joked, not really expecting a real answer. I had given up on turning the idiot in.. _for what reason? I don't even know._ I guess the douche grew on me. Our late night conversations and all.

He hummed, standing up and stretching, leaning precariously towards falling down several stories, "I guess." he muttered, "Kaitou KID's time was up long ago, he just needed to finish all this crap." I nodded, taking a seat on the ledge as well (except I didn't sit where I was likely to fall, wanting to keep my feet on something solid instead of dangling over a hundred feet off the ground.)

"Ne, Shinichi-kun?"

I hummed, I forgot I gave him permission (a grudging one) to call me by name. "What did Mouri-chan do to you when you confessed... everything?"

I smiled, he had told me about his own childhood friend without revealing anything about him, "She got mad, obviously."

"Did she forgive you?"

"No." He leaned over my back, his face upside down in front of mine and wearing a frown, his hat had disappeared off somewhere, "She didn't..?"

I grinned, "She did... it took a while, but she did." I said, watching as he relaxed, and straightened up, only to sit back down on the ledge, his back leaning on mine, "And if your friend values whatever you guys have been through in the past, she'll overlook one lie you had to keep and forgive you."

He chuckled, "I guess so." I felt the back of his head lean on mine and I couldn't help but smile, "You know, I'm not really worried about that."

I grunted, relaxing my posture and leaning back against him as well, "Why not?" I asked, closing my eyes and relishing the cold breeze that blew on us.

"...I have you."

My eyes snapped open and I coughed, choking on myself, "Can you stop it with those innuendos?" I exclaimed, turning to face him (his back, at least) and glaring, "I appreciate our talks and all, and the fact that I have a... friend in you, but you seriously have to stop."

He hummed, turning his head towards me, his hands on his chin, a somber look on his face, "And if I'm not joking?"

My eyes widened and I gulped, visibly nervous. _What the hell is he saying?_He smiled at me, and without the shadows KID's top hat creates, it appeared mellow and sad, "You know, one of the reasons I had planned the past few heists almost consecutively every week, was because of our conversations." he explained, turning back to the lights, "I don't have much friends, other than Aoko, and I guess you could count Akako and Hakuba... then Tantei-kun came and I came to enjoy your company. If you were to ask me, you're like my best friend or something." he finished, his somber expression bleeding into a smile.

"You know, you just spilled something about your normal life, right?" I couldn't help but point it out, wanting nothing to do with an emotional KID. Pun intended.

He chuckled, slightly exasperated, "I'm being sentimental here, you know." he complained, the usual mischievousness coming back full force, "The least you could do is go along with it." he pouted.

I mock laughed. It's not that I hate being all emotional, it's just.. I don't like that feeling of butterflies or whatever it is that you feel at the pit of your stomach. It makes me feel anxious and unsettled. Silence settled down on the both of us, broken only by the distant murmurs of cars a hundred feet away.

KID stood up, "I guess I should be going, huh bestie?" he joked, donning his top hat in a poof of smoke, "Wouldn't wanna keep you up here till morning." he grinned.

I nodded, smiling.

One leap backwards, and he was gone.

"I guess this is goodbye, huh?" I murmured to myself.

_-dsf-_

Weeks passed with no more signs of Kaitou KID. A farewell note was delivered to Nakamori-keibu but instead of telling the whole world about it, he kept quiet, smiling sadly and keeping the note to himself. I found out about this from Megure-keibu during one of my cases and I couldn't help but question the thief why he didn't leave me a note... not that I'm jealous or anything.

So on the morning of a Sunday, after coming home at five in the morning because of another murder case, I trudged down the steps of my house, intending to get the Sunday paper when something blue flashed to the side of the frontyard, coming to a stop in front of me. I stiffened at the stranger that appeared in front of me, wearing a blue button up over a white shirt and dark jeans.

I could've sworn I was looking at a mirror right at that moment, a mirror with an extremely creepy grin plastered on. I relaxed, realizing who it was... until the grin turned into the ever-familiar smirk.

"Hi, bestie!" he said in an awfully sweet yet venomous voice, "Miss me?"

And I found myself with soft slightly chapped lips smacked against mine as a thought occurred to me:

_Do best friends kiss each other on the lips?_


End file.
